


Cat Videos

by UnoriginalAtBest



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: Androids, Cute, Fluff, Gay, I wrote it at 3am, M/M, Other, Teasing, and you guys deserve somethin new, anywho, cuz I was bored, original character design(s), original designs, satellite/human hybrids, this is rough, unusually angry Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnoriginalAtBest/pseuds/UnoriginalAtBest
Summary: Nine becomes addicted to cat videos, and Juice needs their attention.





	Cat Videos

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuhh, can i get uuuuuuh  
> ninejuice fluff?
> 
> (i like to imagine nine gets cranky when they're being disturbed while doing something they love ~~like Juice~~ )

“hey nine, whatchya doin?” Juice asked out of arbitrary boredom as he walked into the still living room. Nine had been rather quiet for a while now, and he was beginning to grow a stale taste in his mouth at the silence. Ten seemed to be caught up in something else, as well, and Hubble was no where to be seen like usual.

“Nothing much.” Nine replied in monotone. Juice raised an eyebrow. He walked over to the rather fluffly couch that his friend was sitting on and circled around to the back. He leaned down, eyes squinted, and stared at the tablet in Nine’s hands in puzzlement.

Compilations of various cats flashed across the screen. Some were falling, some were playing with dogs, and some were doing simply random things that Juice had seen cats do a million times, but Nine seemed unable to tear their gaze away. They would giggle every now and then at the silly felines with a crooked, cracked smile that Juice found rather adorable. He thought it was cuter than the cats even. But what the satellite/human hybrid couldn’t understand was why Nine was so fixated on the video. Sure cats were cute, but Nine had seen cats before, right?

“why is this so entertaining to you?” Juice asked Nine with a chuckle. Nine shifted their eyes to Juice at that, but only for a split second.

"Cats are cute.” they answered simply, and Juice pursed his lips.

“yeah, but,” Juice began with the feeling of a question on the tip of his tongue. “you’ve seen cats before, yeah?” Nine’s eyebrows furrowed together.

“Yes, of course.” Nine told Juice with another shift of their eyes, only to place their attention back to the animals on the screen right after. “I just think they’re cute, that’s all.” Juice shifted closer to Nine on instinct.

“okay, but…” Juice paused. “you seem, like…extra fixated on those little guys. are you sure you’re okay?” Nine huffed on Juice’s question. They tapped their finger against the tablet screen, effectively pausing the video, then turned their body toward Juice.

“Yeah, I’m fine-” Nine started, but their eyes widened a flash later when they realized how close Juice was to them. Their breath caught in their throat, but they quickly pushed themselves back a few inches to allow some space. Juice seemed unfazed. “I’m fine.” they reiterated, and Juice took their word for it.

The blonde simply shrugged his shoulders and stood upright from his bent over position, only to step toward the kitchen for a snack. “eh, whatever you say, man. woman. friend. gender nonbinary buddy.” Juice told them, and Nine cracked a small smile. “imma grab a snack. want somethin?” Nine shook their head.

“Nope.” they told Juice, and then they were playing the video once more and ignoring their friend. Juice shook his head, then walked off to the kitchen a few moments later. He figured he could find something else to do, but that conclusion was short-lived. When Juice was left with nothing to do the next day, and the next, and the next he began to grow antsy. Nine had done nothing but watch those silly cat videos for literally days, and Juice was honestly getting annoyed with that. He was a bit needy, and going so long without Nine’s attention, or anyone’s attention, really, was like living in hell. The boy needed entertainment, and god dammit, he wasn’t getting anything by sitting in his room for hours and not socializing. So, he tried again.

“you’re still watching cat videos?” Juice asked as he walked into the living room the next morning only to find his friend up and at ‘em with the tablet gripped between his pale fingers. Nine nodded.

“Yup. They’re great.” Nine responded. Juice rolled his eyes at Nine’s attempt to brush him off, but no, not anymore. He marched right over to the back of the couch and fell down on to it upside down. His hair flopped as his eyes focused on the tablet with a squint. Nine looked down at Juice for a moment, a smile present on their face. “Hello.” Juice huffed at that.

The blonde reached up and snatched the tablet from Nine’s smaller hands in one quick motion. Nine’s blue eyes widened at the loss of their feline entertainment, and that was the fastest Juice had ever seen them react to anything. Nine’s fingers curled in and created a loose fist. They shook their hands in frustration. “Hey!” But Juice only snickered at them. He quickly rolled his body back so he was off the couch and on the pads of his feet. The tablet was gripped tightly in his hands, and a shit eating grin was plastered on his face.

“come and get it if you want it so bad then, shorty.” Juice told Nine as he tauntingly shook the tablet around. Nine’s facial expression turned even more frustrated at the crouching male in front of them.

“Fine, I will!” Nine announced, and they shot up onto their own feet. Juice’s grin faltered for a moment at how quickly Nine was able to stand when faced with someone stealing their cat videos, but he recovered fast enough to stand up and jump a good ways back. His grin returned with it.

“gotta catch me first.” Juice stated, and then he was off and running down the hallway. He could hear Nine yelling from a good distance back, but he knew they would never catch up.

“Give it back!” Nine called, and boy they sounded a lot closer than what Juice thought. He looked back, and there Nine was just a few feet away. Juice’s eyes widened.

Okay, maybe they would catch up.

And then they were both tumbling.

Juice let out a very unmanly yelp as the smaller satellite/human hybrid latched onto his hoodie and pushed them both over. He was pretty sure Nine made some sort of noise as they fell, but he wasn’t quite sure with how foggy his head was when he realized that Nine was now on top of him somehow. He shook his head.

The tablet was still latched in his slim fingers, locked into a deadly grip that he created when he felt his body stumbling forward. Nine’s legs were on either side of his body, but their head was down and they were groaning like they were still recovering. Juice realized that with their position Nine would definitely be able to grasp the tablet whenever they pleased, so Juice did the first thing that came to mind. His right leg pulled itself from between Nine’s own leg prison, which made them fall to the side a bit, and he latched it around their back to hold them in place. Juice’s other hand came up and grabbed at Nine’s hip for and extra way to keep them still. Nine lifted their head toward Juice and they blinked at him in confusion.

“You-…,” Nine started, and Juice’s smirk returned. “Fuck you.” Nine said in a rare bout of anger.

“oh shit.” Juice said with a chuckle. “someone’s salty.” Nine huffed, then began to wiggle to pull themselves free. It was a failed attempt.

“Just, aaaaaaagh.” Nine said in frustration. “Just give me my tablet back? Please??” Nine pressed. The anger was leaving their voice in favor of desperation, and Juice almost cracked at that.

“dude, you have a problem.” Juice replied in good humor, his eyebrows raised and his hand and leg sat firmly in place. He made sure to keep the tablet far above his head, too.

“I do not.” Nine retorted, but Juice just rolled his eyes.

“yeah. you do.” he pressed. “I’ve never seen you so upset before. they’re cat videos, buddy. cat. videos. not some hella nice porn or some shit like that.” Nine grew baffled at that.

“Porn?!” Nine questioned, and Juice full out laughed. Nine furiously shook their head. “Look , just give me the tablet. Please?” Juice blinked away a few tears from his boisterous laughter, his laughs dying down to chuckles, which died down to breathy “hahs”. He stared at Nine for a moment.

“a’ight, fine.” Juice caved, and Nine visibly relaxed. “but!” Juice quickly added, which only made Nine nervous all over again.

“…but what?” Nine asked. Juice pursed his lips in thought and looked around as if he was thinking.

“buuuuuuuuuut,” he said tauntingly. “you…have to kiss me first.” he finished, and Nine’s face morphed into one of complete terror and embarrassment.

“Wh-! No!” Nine immediately screeched. They tried to wiggle back once more, but Juice wasn’t letting them go.

“nah fam, a deal’s a deal. gotta place your lips right here.” Juice said, and puckered his lips. Nine’s mouth dropped open at Juice’s bluntness, and all that came out were stutters and choked words.

Nine dropped their head down into the crook of Juice’s neck and their hands gripped at his hoodie in a tight hold. The freckled blonde’s smile faded, and the room fell into a short silence.

“uh,” Juice tried. “ya okay?” He could hear Nine sigh in response.

“Does it have to be on the lips?” Nine asked, voice muffled by the fabric of Juice’s hoodie. Juice’s eyes widened because holy shit Nine was actually gonna do it. He thought they would continue to say no, and he was just gonna brush it off as a joke afterwards, but Nine liked cat videos enough to actually do it???

“ah, um…sure?” Juice attempted, and Nine let out a squeak in response. Their grip tightened, and Juice almost felt bad.

“Okay, okay.” Nine voiced, slowly lifting their head up. Juice could clearly see a blush spreading across their face. “If it means I can get my cat videos back then yeah, I’ll do it.” Juice’s eyes widened at Nine’s words.

“w-whoa are you sure?” Juice tried to reason very suddenly. “this is like your first kiss, are you sure you want to give it to me?” But Nine just clenched their eyes shut.

“Ah, don’t put it that way!” they said with a raised voice. “Just let me get this over with!” Juice gulped. What had he done?

He couldn’t stop now, could he? He kind of wanted this, anyway. But was it right to Nine? They could stop any time and Juice would hand the tablet over, but they didn’t know that. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to- _oh fuck they're leaning forward._

And suddenly Nine’s lips collided with…

the back of the tablet.

Their eyes opened at the feeling of plastic pressed to their lips, and for a split second they didn’t know what happened. It wasn’t until Juice pulled the tablet out of the way, his stupid, shit eating grin sitting on his face that Nine realized what he had kissed. “haha, sike buddy.” Juice said, and then he was releasing his grip on Nine and pushing them back so he could sit up. Nine sat there, one leg still straddling Juice as his brain processed what he almost did. The freckled blonde seemed unfazed though, and he simply held the tablet towards Nine with an annoying smirk. “there ya go.” he told them, placing the tablet in their hand, and then he was shuffling out from under Nine, standing up, and heading into the kitchen without saying anything else. Nine was confused, and Juice was relieved as he walked into the kitchen only to glide down the wall and practically scream out a sigh of relief while a blush began to cover all of his own face.

Needless to say, they’re both idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya like it? give me feedback and follow my tumblr https://unoriginalatbest.tumblr.com/ if that's somethin you're interested in <3  
> also, i didn't use the probe theme because i copy and pasted this from my tumblr ^v^


End file.
